Conventionally, there are shield connectors in which connector housings are covered by shield shells to prevent leakage of noise. In this type of shield connector, shield shells are fitted over a pair of connector housings, and each shield shell is secured to a respective connector housing using, for example, a locking configuration with a locking claw or a fastening configuration with a bolt. After the pair of connector housings have been mated, they are fixed, for example, by fastening a bolt, to establish a conductive connection.